


Inebriated Declarations

by pseudopacificpariah



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudopacificpariah/pseuds/pseudopacificpariah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drunken Vampires. Lots of thoughts. Occasional confessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inebriated Declarations

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble I wrote based off of this post:  
> http://frankmorys.tumblr.com/post/58273325238/two-vampire-friends-lying-on-the-floor-getting  
> As always, feedback is appreciated!

_Your skin looks like old tan leather; worn and soft. Bespeckled with imperfections that only._ “You know, your skin’s still pretty dark. Even if you haven’t seen sun in over a hundred and twenty five years.”

 _Your skin is like old paper, or like weathered bone. Flushed with a colour similar to a Georgia  peach. Not pale, but still too light to be tan._ “Well, you look like a handbag Jocelyn used to have. Sort of this weird creamy-pink colour.”

 _They’re remind me of the mud in Belgium I spent so much time in. They also remind me of the chocolate I found there, too._ “Gee, thanks. Your eyes are sort of like the brown of these beer bottles.” Jim gestured to the empties surrounding their splayed out bodies.

 _When they’re not red, they’re this brilliant shade of blue. Like a lake made of a glacier. Cerulean. I went to a lake like that once, when I was human. With my family, up in Canada. Prettiest thing I ever saw; until I saw you._ “My eyes look like beer bottles?” Bones grunted, turning slightly towards Jim. “Well, yours look like the sky during the day. Not that we’ve seen that in ages...”

 _Your hair is dark like cherry wood. With tones of ambers, caramels, and maroons. It sticks up like it’s thick and coarse, but it’s soft. I could run my hands through it all day._ “I once had a girlfriend who had hair kind of like yours.”

“Yeah? What happened to her?”

“I drank her blood and snapped her neck. She’s buried somewhere in Greece.” Jim said trivially, as he took a swig from a half-finished bottle.

 _Straw. It’s like the fresh straw we’d put in the barn in the winter to keep the animals warm. But it has a sort of golden quality to it, and is much more easy on the hands. It has flecks of mahogany in it. I love the feel of it on my neck._ “It reminds of me of the fodder we had on the farm.”

“With or without the pig shit?” Jim laughed.

“Without,” Bones smirked.

 _I could kiss it for hours. It’s a faint pink, pressed into a hard line that I want to press into my face. When you laugh, your grin is wider than the Grand Canyon._ “Your mouth is kind of pale and oblong.”

“D’you spend a lot of time looking at my mouth?”

“Pffft, no.” Jim blatantly lied. He was a terrible liar when he was drunk. 

“Well, what do you think of my lips?”

 _I think..._ “I think... That they’re sweeter than peaches and sugar. And I miss them.” Bones let out a chuckle, and so did Jim. “C’mere, kid. Let me describe you with my mouth, not my thoughts.”


End file.
